Orchids for Dummies
by Jennrosee
Summary: When a surprise thunderstorm forces Seth to work on his day off, he quickly discovers that sometimes April showers can bring more than May flowers. Entry for the TwiFicPics Spring Love Banner Drabble/One-shot Challenge.


_**Title:** Orchids for Dummies_  
><em><strong>Penname:<strong> Jennrosee_  
><em><strong>Based on Banner Entry<strong> **#10**_  
><em><strong>Word Count:<strong> 998_

* * *

><p>Dark clouds loomed overhead, and I knew it was only a matter of time before the skies opened up and I got soaked. It was a common job hazard I faced, especially during the spring. It was also something my job depended on. But while most spring flowers flourished in the rain, the orchids had to be protected from it. At fifty dollars a plant, it was something I couldn't afford not to do, even on my day off.<p>

I'd just grabbed the small tarp from the back of my truck and headed to the side of the large white house when a light flicked off in the second story window. It was _her _window. The girl of my dreams since kindergarten when I'd chased the girls around the classroom with a rubber snake. While all of the others ran away screaming, she stood her ground, hands on her hips, before pushing me down. From that moment, looking up at her from the floor, I knew I loved her.

I'd been her parents' landscaper for three years now. After Dad died, Mom had trouble supporting my sister and I. Since I was only fifteen, I wasn't legally old enough to get a job, so Mr. Cullen hired me to do his landscaping every Saturday. I quickly found I was good at it, and with some financial assistance from Mr. Cullen, I formed my own landscaping business at 18.

I was at the side of the house when she stormed out, sat on the back porch steps, and hid her face in her arms. She was crying and didn't notice I was there. It felt slightly stalkerish watching her, so I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

"Oh, hi, Seth."

"Hi, Nessie. You alright?"

"No. Jake's a dick."

"Oh."

"Sorry. I know he's your best friend."

"Yeah, but I don't disagree with you. Jake _is_ a dick," I said, sitting next to her on the step.

"He promised weeks ago he'd take me to the art show tonight, so I called to ask what time he'd be here, and he completely blew me off. He said he made other plans."

"Oh," I said again. I'd always had a way with words.

"He's never done anything nice for me, just because, you know? Everything he's done has always had an ulterior motive behind it. He's never taken me out to a nice restaurant, or given me flowers, or anything romantic. He thinks I should be honored to be with him, like I'm lucky he picked me or something. Do you know what he said the first time he met my mom?"

I shook my head.

"He said 'Wow, Ness, your mom's a MILF.' Who says that to their girlfriend, Seth? I can't believe I gave it up to him."

"Yeah, he told me about that."

"What! He told people about that? Oh my God! " she cried, running to the side of the house.

And _that_ was why I kept my mouth shut. I'd always suffered from foot-in-mouth disease.

"Nessie, wait." I ran after her. "It wasn't like that. Jake's got a big mouth. I don't really pay much attention to anything he says."

"I just wish I'd waited, you know, for someone nice," she said, turning her back to me. "Someone like you."

I wasn't sure I'd heard her correctly. Someone like me? I was nothing compared to Jake. I couldn't compete with his looks or popularity.

"Seth, what are these flowers?"

'They're orchids," I said, approaching her from behind.

"They're beautiful."

"Orchids are very complex flowers. They can grow in most climates but require very specific growing conditions. For example, this type only grows in rocky soil, but needs very little water, so I have to keep it covered during the rainy season."

"I love that you know all that." She turned and looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I was sure I was about to do something really stupid, but I didn't care. I lowered my face to hers and caught her bottom lip between mine.

Now, I'd kissed plenty of girls before, but kissing Nessie was different. Kissing Nessie was like…like…like eating an ice cream sandwich. You know the kind, with the vanilla ice cream between two chocolate cookies, and when you bite into it, it just melts in your mouth. Yep, that was it. Normally though, when I eat an ice cream sandwich, the first thing I do is lick the ice cream around the edges in between the two cookies. I slowly moved my tongue forward, parting her lips, and the tips of our tongues touched and teased each other.

Then a raindrop landed right on the back of my neck.

"It's raining," I said.

"Do you care?"

"No."

Neither do I," she whispered, pulling me with her as she leaned back against the wall.

Well, she was forward.

The sky opened up just as our kiss deepened. My body responded to hers, and I was sure she felt it, too. There was no hiding _that_.

She smiled. "Do you want to come inside?"

Now, just a word of advice to the ladies – when you're making out with a guy and you're pinned against a wall, don't ever ask if he wants to come inside. Even us nice guys have one-track minds, and there's only ever going to be one answer to _that_ question.

But then a surprise escaped my mouth. "No."

Her body froze. "Oh, sorry. I just thought…"

"You thought I was like Jake?"

Her brown eyes swam with emotions – shame, hurt, regret, as I reached down and yanked on the plant next to us.

"Nessie, I hear there's an art show tonight. I was thinking about going. Would you like to come with me?" I asked, presenting the stem of white and purple flowers to her.

Her smile, as she accepted my offer, was worth more than the money I'd be spending to replace the plant.


End file.
